Ultimecia
|-|Base= |-|Griever Form= |-|Time Compression Form= Summary The primary antagonist of Final Fantasy VIII, Ultimecia is an immensely powerful Sorceress who seeks to compress all of space and time into herself to become a "living god." For this purpose, she sent her consciousness back in time to possess every Sorceress who ever lived, shaping history through their natural control of magic and cast Time Compression in an attempt to avert her fate of being defeated by "the Legendary SeeD." Ironically enough, her attempt to avert destiny is what seals her fate in the end, as the portals opened by the spell allow Squall and co. to confront her directly in the future and defeat her once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Ultimecia Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Sorceress Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Acausality (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Absorption (Can absorb an entire Time-line), Space-time Manipulation/Time Stop (Via Haste/Slow/Stop and compressing the timeline), Portal Creation/Time Travel (Via the portals created during Time Compression), Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling from the party), Sealing (Can seal enemy summons via Draw/Junction. She seals away all of the parties abilities immediately upon noticing them inside her castle. She is also able to seal people inside her body), Existence Erasure (Via Absorption/Time Compression), Healing, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth and Holy variety), Energy Blasts, Resurrection Negation (By absorbing people she has killed), Paralysis Inducement (Can cast a spell that Paralyses all targets in an area), Flight, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Possession (Though she needs Junction Machine Ellone to do this across time, she's likely able to do so on her own without said machine), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Void Manipulation (Via Time Compression), Telepathy (Able to rip thoughts and knowledge straight from the minds of others), Life Creation (Created Griever from Squall's imagination and gave life to previously lifeless stone Gargoyles. Created one of the guardians of her castle from a piece of her Jewellery), Creation (It is heavily implied she would be able to recreate the entire universe to her liking upon completing Time Compression) Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation/Damage Reduction (Via Protect/Shell), Curse Manipulation (Can cast a curse on the target that nullifies their abilities), Death Manipulation, Berserk Inducement (Berserk forces the target to wildly attack their opponent physically when they may prefer magic/hax), Empathic Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Via Fascination spells/Confuse, drives her targets into a frenzy of reverence), Petrification, Sense Manipulation (Via Darkness, massively reduces the targets vision), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Curse/Dispel), Attack Reflection (Against magic), Statistics Reduction (Via Meltdown, reduces the targets defence stat to 0), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning. Can gain 100% resistances to various elemental attacks) Statistics Amplification/Power Mimicry (Via Draw/Junctioning, can 'Draw' out and use abilities she has taken from her opponents to increase her power), Minor Reactive Evolution (Can change her resistances/damage types based on what her opponent is using via Junctioning), Reactive Power Level (She is constantly creating 'Helix's' which she uses to amplify her power) Information Analysis (Via Scan), Durability Negation (Via Death/other spells), Gravity Manipulation, Corruption (Was able to turn a completely neutral Guardian Force evil to do her bidding), Danmaku (Via energy blasts), Necromancy/Transmutation (Can turn her opponent into a Zombie) |-|Griever Junctioned= All previous and Power Nullification to an enhanced degree (Can completely remove an ability from her opponent by 'blowing it away'), Regeneration (Low Godly) |-|Time-Compression= All previous to an enhanced degree, especially her Absorption of the timeline which works much faster. |-|Resistances= Via Junctioning, Ultimecia in all her forms can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To her magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically his physical/magic defence), Necromancy/Transmutation (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance, Space-time Manipulation, Absorption and Existence Erasure by resisting her own Time-compression. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Has the raw power necessary to enact Time Compression, compressing all of space and time into herself, only being limited by being incapable of casting the spell in two separate eras simultaneously) | Universe level+ (Griever's power and her own have been combined, providing a massive power boost) | Universe level+ (She has become one with all space-time, absorbing it into her own being and planning to recreate the universe into a realm where she cannot die) Speed: FTL+ | FTL+ (Moves at a solid fraction of the speed her magic her magic travels, which can cover several AU in seconds as shown by the Great Attractor) | Omnipresent with Time Compression Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class Y (Can move multiple planet-sized masses) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to continue to use Time Compression while trying to fight off the heroes, has a virtually endless supply of magic at her disposal) Range: Galactic with magic, Universal+ with Time Compression | Universal+. Standard Equipment: Griever, a powerful summon based on Squall's image of the ultimate GF that she can junction with in combat. Intelligence: Due to possessing every Sorceress in history, Ultimecia boasts a massive repository of magical spells to use at her choosing, including the mighty Apocalypse. Having orchestrated the events of history for centuries, she is also master of deception and manipulation, convincing the president of Galbadia to make her the nation's diplomat and enticing the initially hostile Seifer Almasy to her side as her Sorceress Knight before taking over the country and starting a war to further her plot. Her only downfall was the fact that she overlooked the possibility of the heroes using her Time Compression to journey to the future to face her personally, showing that while she is patient and calculating she can also overlook certain things in her haste to finish her machinations, as proven by the end of the game in which she transfers her powers into Sorceress Edea, creating the time loop in which she is always defeated by the Legendary SeeD, Squall Leonhart. Weaknesses: In her final form, her casting of Apocalypse can be interrupted if her lower half is destroyed before she finishes. She is somewhat arrogant and is unable to foresee the specifics of her future. Causing her to regenerate more then twice seemingly leaves her weakened and confused. She will seek out the closest sorcerer to herself to pass her powers onto them so she can die peacefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Ultimecia can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical powers. She can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent, or she can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase her statistics by absorbing energy from her opponents. Can grant herself resistance/immunity/strength with said energy. Can also attach the power to her physical attacks applying whatever effect the original ability inflicts (Can steal an instant death ability from her opponent and attach it to her physical attacks as an example) |-|Main abilities= * Time Compression: Ultimecia can compress and absorb all of the space-time within herself, essentially becoming it and allowing her to control and reshape the universe at a whim. * Apocalypse: The single mightiest offensive spell, creating magical sigils that erupt in a catastrophic burst of light, dealing twice the damage of Ultima, which was thought to be the strongest offensive spell by most magic users. *'Creation:' Ultimecia can create incredibly strong creatures from inanimate objects and be even able to create the mighty Griever from an idea in Squalls mind. *'Fascination Spell' Ultimecia uses this to drive a crowd of people that hates sorceresses into a frenzy of reverence for her. *'"Absorbed into time!"' Ultimecia absorbs opponents she has killed into time, preventing themselves or their allies from resurrecting them. *'Summon Helix' Creates small helix-like devices that are very durable. These devices amplify her power greatly, and she will continuously create them with a short interval in between. * Great Attractor: Ultimecia uses this attack in her Griever form, unleashing chains of light that latch onto several planets and planetoids from across the solar system, pulling them into her targets to crush them. In Dissidia, she instead conjures a small planet in front of her before firing it at high speed. * Hell's Judgment: Reduces her foes HP (Vitality) to 1, leaving them vulnerable to being felled by any of her next attacks regardless of their actual durability. * Maelstrom: Evokes scourging winds that reduce her foes to a third of their maximum vitality, cursing them so that they are unable to use their strongest abilities. * Meltdown: Unleashes a burst of flame that deals significant fire-elemental damage before inflicting Vit 0/Break, dramatically reducing her opponent's durability. * Shockwave Pulsar: Ultimecia has Griever encase her foes in light before bringing them to an enclosed dimension which they promptly detonate in a massive explosion. In Dissidia, Ultimecia uses this attack on her own, generating a concentrated gravity well that draws in foes before exploding to deal damage. * Stop: As a Sorceress of Time, Ultimecia can stop time around her foes, leaving them helpless as she bombards them with her arsenal of offensive spells. * Sorceress Heart: Her EX Burst in Dissidia, Ultimecia freezes time around her foes before generating a barrage of magical arrows to repeatedly impale an enemy from all sides, destroying them in a massive explosion. |-|Magic= *'Doom:' Cuts an opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time (60 seconds), causing instant and immediate death once it runs out. *'Death:' Summons a reaper from a small void to strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing most of them. *'Drain:' Drains a portion of the health of the target, healing the caster for the same amount. *'Firaga:' Launches an enormous fireball at an opponent. *'Thundaga:' Launches a large lightning bolt at an opponent. *'Blizaga:' Launches an enormous icicle at an opponent. *'Tornado:' Creates a mighty tornado damaging all opponents. *'Quake:' Creates a violent earthquake at an opponent's feet. *'Bio:' Inflicts a virulent poison upon an opponent. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Holy:' Blasts the target with holy damage. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemy's physical/magical defense to 0. *'Meteor:' Summons meteors to bombard her targets for a brief period. *'Flare:' Blasts the target with non-elemental damage. *'Ultima:': Draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes it in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around the target, raising their effective movement and combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around an opponent reducing their effective combat and movement speed. *'Aura:' Status magic that increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Zombie:' Transmutes the target into a zombie, making them take damage from restorative effects. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Blind:' Creates a dark cloud in front of her opponent's eyes, greatly reducing accuracy. *'Confuse:' Greatly confuses the target causing them to use abilities/techniques at random. *'Berserk:' Drives a target berserk making them wildly attack you physically instead of using magic/hax. *'Break:' Turns a target to stone. *'Pain:' Inflicts Darkness, Silence, and Poison on the target. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defence, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and a personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Restore a large amount of HP. *'Esuna:' Removes harmful status effects. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Shell:' Greatly reduces magical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Protect:' Greatly reduces physical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Triple:' Buff yourself so that on the next turn, you can cast three spells in a row. *'Float:' Causes the party to float, allowing them to avoid ground-based effects. Key: Base | Junctioned with Griever | Time Compression Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Tier 2